Edo no Temari Uta II
from album 4 Akogare My STAR' ---- '''Released' July 30, 2008 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2008 Label Producer Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Namida no Iro 5th Single (2008) Next: FOREVER LOVE 7th Single (2008) ]] Edo no Temari Uta II (江戸の手毬唄II; The Edo Handball Song II) is the sixth single from J-pop teen idol group ℃-ute. The single was released on July 30, 2008 in both limited and regular editions with the limited coming with eight interchangeable covers. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card which can be used to enter a lottery where tickets could be won to an event. The title track appears on the album 4 Akogare My STAR as track #11, and on the Petit Best 9 as track #3. On September 19, 2008, only 100 copies of a fan club DVD were released of the "Kurofune Version" (黒船バージョン) of the PV. The PV features one of the back dancers from the original PV dancing to a jazz instrumental of the song. The DVD cover portrayed Commodore Matthew Perry, as designed by Yajima Maimi. thumb|right|220px|Edo no Temari Uta II (MV) Tracklist CD #Edo no Temari Uta II #Wasuretakunai Natsu (忘れたくない夏; Unforgettable Summer) #Edo no Temari Uta II(Instrumetal) Single V #Edo no Temari Uta II (PV) #Edo no Temari Uta II (Dance Shot Ver.) #Jacket Photography Making of (ジャケット撮影メイキング) Event V #Edo no Temari Uta II (Close-up Ver.) #Edo no Temari Uta II TV-SPOT (Solo Ver.) #PV Making (PVメイキング) Event V 2 #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Umeda Erika Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Yajima Maimi Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Nakajima Saki Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Suzuki Airi Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Okai Chisato Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Hagiwara Mai Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Arihara Kanna Ver. Kurofune Version CD Tracklist #Edo no Temari Uta II #Wasuretakunai Natsu #Edo no Temari Uta II (Instrumetal) DVD Tracklist #Edo no Temai Uta II (Kurofune Version.) (黒船バージョン) Limited Edition Interchangeable Covers Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna TV Performances *2008.08.06 MUSIC JAPAN *2008.08.08 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2008.08.26 Oha Star *2008.11.30 Lyricist Award Show 2008 *2008.12.30 50th Japan Record Awards Trivia *It is the first single to feature all members receiving solo lines. *The single centered Yajima Maimi. *Edo no Temari Uta was originally written for Itsuki Hiroshi, a enka singer under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. He allowed Tsunku to use the song for ℃-ute, thus starting a friendly rivalry. Itsuki released his single 3 months after ℃-ute did, which is one of the reasons why "Edo no Temari Uta II" isn't considered to be known as a cover single. Oricon Ranking and Sales *'Total sales:' 35,789 External Links *Hello! Project discography entry *Hello! Project discography entry (Single V) *Lyrics: Edo no Temari Uta II, Wasuretakunai Natsu Category:C-ute Singles Category:2008 Singles Category:2008 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2008 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2008 Event Vs Category:2008 Single Vs